foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Richard Dudley Album (1967 Richard Dudley album)
The Richard Dudley Album is first studio album by British/American former singers Richard Dudley (before current employees of Sega, after former singer from 1967 to 1989), originally released in August 20, 1967 by Wild West Records (UK and Europe) and Decca Records (U.S./Canada), it's a both international success released in March 29, 1986 by Island Records (US/Canada, only in Vinyl, CD and Cassette Tapes) and in May 17, 1992 by FolksHouse Records (Philippines, only in CD), also European albums front cover known as Richard Dudley, was produced by Michael Peterson. Liner notes The liner notes by before Namco Bandai Games America, Inc. employees, Michael Peterson (born March 20, 1942 at aged 68 in Dallas, Texas) and Roger Harper (born May 19, 1932 at aged 78 in London, England). Michael Peterson notes are: "This is the only Richard Dudley album that features the original debut, with new musicians only. Dudley singing was sacked for persistent lateness in 1967 and was constructively dismissed. The only other early album of note featuring Rick Seals on drummings is the calling special." ''- Sincerity, Michael Peterson (producer)'' Roger Harper notes are: "The public in 1967 anticipated an all debut album but the Dudley and Peterson wanted to produce an album showcasing their numerous diverse talents instead, hence the inclusion of two specialist instrumentalists and vocalists "solos", in debut single, "Show Lonely My Home of Loves You". The album was rounded out with three relatively unexpected. By contrast, when finished recording studios all sessions life, was an one? Was a thing! Was a life, this is my Richard Dudley new debut." ''- Yours Love, Roger Harper (arranger)'' Track listing All songs arranged by Roger Harper. Original North American and Europe LP Pressing (Side One and Side Two) Side One * 1. "Show Lonely My Home of Loves You" 3:18 Words by Michael Peterson Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI * 2. "Trouble Times" 2:08 Words and Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Roger Harper Music-ASCAP * 3. "And We're You've Shall Be? (That's All!)" 2:57 Words and Music by Michael Peterson © 1967 Michael Peterson Music-ASCAP * 4. "Walking the Dinosaur" 3:46 Words and Music by Michael Peterson © 1967 Michael Peterson Music-ASCAP * 5. "Bedrooms of Roses" 4:38 Words and Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Roger Harper Music-BMI * 6. "Welcome Back, Heats" 2:28 Words by Michael Peterson Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI/ASCAP Side Two * 1. "Wild Things" 3:40 Words and Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Roger Harper Music-BMI * 2. "Wings of Prophecy" 2:15 Words and Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Roger Harper Music-BMI * 3. "Castles" 2:07 Words and Music by Michael Peterson © 1967 Michael Peterson Music-ASCAP * 4. "Lost in Time" 2:56 Words and Music by Michael Peterson © 1967 Michael Peterson Music-ASCAP * 5. "In the Goes" 3:17 Words by Michael Peterson Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI/ASCAP * 6. "Gone Away Home (And Going So Much More...?)" 3:04 Words by Michael Peterson Music by Roger Harper © 1967 Michael Peterson Music/Roger Harper Music-BMI/ASCAP Personnel * Richard Dudley - Lead, Harmony and Backing Vocals * Harold Finnegan, Rick Sheppard, Joe Osborne - Bass Guitars * Denny Gouldman, Robert Bounds, Glenn Campbell, Tommy Tedesco, Bruce Welch, Hank Marvin, Christopher W. MacDonald - Guitars * Roger Harper, Bruce M. Williams, Michael Peterson, Roger Hawkins, Robert S. Goldwater, Lawrence Knechtel - Keyboards * Steve Douglas - Saxophones * Lew McCreary - Trombones * Anthony Terran - Trumpets * Tommy Morgan - Harmonica * Gary L. Coleman - Percussion * Hal Blaine - Drums * Ron Hicklin Singers, Jane Griffith, Richard Stephenson - Harmony Vocals * Sonny Bono, Tom Just, Ann Neil, Jane Holmes, Rick Stevenson - Backing Vocals Production Credits * Produced by: Michael Peterson * Arranged by: Michael Peterson and Roger Harper * Co-Arranged by: Richard Dudley * Executive Producers: Martin Sherman * Production Managers: Rich Kellyn * Project Coordinators: Rodney Disney * Recorded at: United Western Recorders in Los Angeles, California * Engineering: Dave Cummings, Robert Pullman * Mixers: Rick Thompson * Mastered at: Sky Hoops Studios (Dallas, TX) * Mastering: James Camp * Photography: Danny Gouldman * Cover Design: Daniel Goodman * Art Director: Richard Williams * Conducted by: Richard Wymann * Strings and Horns Arrangement: Dick Wyman * Special Thanks to: Rick, Jane, Donald and Annie Dudley at everyone house for Dudley family tree, two children are Jake and Amy Dudley, and too...!!! * Dedicated to Two Children: Walt and Emily Dudley